Of Human and Shinigami Drabbles Galore!
by Stand Alone Origin
Summary: Drabbles and such that I've written. Mostly Het pairings, but I may write others. Spoilers may apply.
1. We Fear That Which We Cannot See

We Fear That Which We Cannot See

Ichigo

K+

I don't own Bleach, mm'kay?

::::.Start.::::

Ichigo looked bored as he sat, looking up at the ceiling. This, mind you, was pre-Rukia-walking-into-his-room-and-scaring-the-living-daylights-out-of-him, so he had nothing to do at night.

He'd helped another ghost pass on today. Some middle-aged man who had decided he wanted to drive drunk or something. No one else had been injured.

The funny thing was, though, that many of his classmates, particularly the girls, excluding Tatsuki and Orihime, were afraid of ghosts. He just couldn't understand why, either. Because there really was nothing scary about them, except for the occasional clingy one that wished to hug him. Those were scary.

_But, then again,_ he thought, laying back on his bed, his head on the pillow, and his arms crossed behind his head, _If I couldn't see ghosts, either, I suppose they would be kinda scary to me, too._

He closed his eyes. _But still, if you can't see something, you can't even be sure that it really exists. So, I guess that if I couldn't see something, I couldn't even know it was there. It's like it doesn't even exist._

But, later on, when Ichigo had to fight against Byakuya to save Rukia, and was utterly defeated, and nearly killed by him, Ichigo understood just how scary fighting something you knew, or at least thought, was there could really be.

Review if you have any new prompts for me, mm'kay? Because I can only think of so many. Song lyrics, sayings, anything, really. Please?


	2. People Have Hope

People Have Hope

Because They Cannot See Death Standing Behind Them

Rukia, Kaien

K+

If I owned Bleach, would I be writing fanfics about it?

_**((Some spoilers in this one.)) **_

::::.Start.::::

Rukia often wondered just what it was that kept humans going through their days as though nothing were wrong.

For example, when a hollow was feet or even inches away from someone, she had to wonder why they weren't turning around, running, or even screaming. But they just continued on with their daily activities as though nothing were wrong.

She had spoken of this to Kaien once, and he, grinning and ruffling her hair slightly had merely said; "Well, if you can't see something, you can't be afraid of it, now can you?"

"Ah…You're right." Rukia had then answered.

"'Course I am. Now, lets go see where those idiots Sentarou and Kiyone are, shall we?"

Rukia had nodded, and the two had walked off.

So now, years after Kaien's death, when she had no one to speak to about it, really, and she was fighting hollows, she remembered his words.

Because, after all, if you couldn't see something, or still feel the blood on your hands, it's like they don't even exist.


	3. If I Were Rain

If I Were Rain,

That Joins Sky and Earth That Otherwise Never Touch

Could I Join Two Hearts As Well?

Orihime, vague IchigoxRukia

K+

Still don't own Bleach.

::::.Start.::::

She really should have realized sooner.

After all, it was only painfully obvious.

The way they looked at each other sometimes, even before the near-execution and events that took place afterward, and the way his voice softened ever so slightly when he spoke to her, or even about her. Those and numerous other small things that only Orihime could really notice were what told her that she had no chance.

So, instead of ignoring it, and pretending nothing had really changed, Orihime decided to try and work at getting them together, since they seemed so unaware of it themselves. Which surprised her.

Because, after all, it was only painfully obvious.


	4. We Are Drawn To Each Other

We Are Drawn To Each Other

Like Drops of Water, Like the Planets

We Repulse Each Other

Like Magnets, Like the Colors of Our Skin

Uryu, Ryuuken, Soken

K+

I still do not own Bleach, and I never will. Do I really have to write this every time?

::::.Start.::::

Uryu pulled back his arrow and fired, hitting a hollow in the middle of the mask. With a screech, it exploded.

His grandfather would have been proud about how strong he'd become. But his father, however, was a different story.

Because Ryuuken Ishida, unlike Soken, did not have any sort of parental bond or anything of the like with Uryu.

Uryu and Soken had loved each other's company, eating together, training together, and basically doing everything together. But Ryuuken didn't believe in the Quincy cause, saying that it wasn't a profitable career.

And so Ryuuken had withdrawn from Uryu's life, allowing Soken to raise him, and merely becoming someone that was there every now and then, since he felt it best, as Soken was just so much better with him, and Ryuuken didn't know haw to raise a child.

And Soken had down quite well, until his inevitable destruction at the hands of the very hollows he'd given his entire life to fighting.

And then Ryuuken had realized that he should have been in his son's life more as well, because now Uryu was more withdrawn, and sullen. And so they'd only drifted apart, like magnets of the same polarity.

So he'd merely watched from afar, raising him from afar as well, hoping that one day, they would be able to grow as close as Soken had been with Uryu.


	5. I Can't Protect You

I Can't Protect You Without Holding a Sword

I Can't Embrace You While Holding a Sword

Chad

K+

Bleach is not mine. So there.

::::.Start.::::

Chad did not normally speak up or do things to protect himself. His friends, however, were a different story. If anyone planned on harming his friends, they would face the consequences. So, when he fought Kyoraku, he fought with all of his might, desperate to give Ichigo a little bit more time to accomplish something they all wished to do. That was to save Rukia. Even though he hadn't known her for long, he knew that it was completely worthwhile to go and help her out; after all, when he had been unable to protect himself against the hollow, she had gotten herself nearly killed waiting for Ichigo and protecting him, when she could have easily just watched. So he felt that he owed her for that.

So he took up the proverbial sword, or in his case, arm, and went in with Ichigo to save her. But, still, he knew that it was not his job to save her. It was Ichigo's. Because he, and maybe Yoruichi, were the only ones truly capable of the feat. But he knew for a fact that Ichigo, in the end, was the only one capable. Because Chad's sword was always held, while Ichigo's could be sheathed, and put away and forgotten about to let him be just a normal member of society.

Because you can't embrace anything with a sword held in your hand.


	6. Yes, There Is No Fate For Us

Yes, There Is No Fate for Us

Only Those Who Are Swallowed By

Ignorance and Fear and Miss A Step

Fall into the Rapid River Called Fate

Urahara, Yoruichi

T

Bleach is a cruel mistress; for she is not mine.

Some past spoilers. Nothing major, though.

::::.Start.::::

Long before the issue with Urahara and Soul Society, and the consequential escape with Yoruichi's aid in the aforementioned, the two might sit and talk by the pond.

"I don't think there's any such thing as fate." Urahara announced decisively one day, plopping down Yoruichi by the pond as they skipped out on their respective duties, instead making the fukutaichous, who grumbled the entire time about each of their taichous' lack of attention spans, do them.

"Oh? And why's that?" Yoruichi looked at him with raised eyebrows, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know. But I just don't really believe in it, you know?" Urahara looked thoughtful for a moment, and then spoke again. Like, you know how they say that we're going to be taichou in Seireitei for the rest of our lives, and it's the greatest honor and stuff?"

"You actually listened to Yama-jii while he was talking? Jeez, I thought you were asleep." Yoruichi almost looked surprised.

"Now, now, Yoruichi-san! If I didn't listen sometimes, I wouldn't be a taichou, ne?" Urahara answered, laughing, before becoming slightly more serious. "But, anyways, I think that you can make your own fate. So, if I wanted, I could go to the human world right now and open up a candy shop!"

Yoruichi smirked lightly. "And if I wanted to, I could come as well, staying in my cat form most of the time."

"See? It's easy! The only people that believe in fate are the ones that are too afraid ad uncertain to make their own." Urahara sagely answered, laying back and closing his eyes.

In retrospect, Yoruichi supposed that they really had made their own fates.


	7. We Should Not Shed Tears

We Should Not Shed Tears

That Is a Surrender of the Body to the Heart

It Is Only Proof

That We Are Beings That Do Not Know

What to Do With Our Hearts

Byakuya

T

Bleach ain't mine. Eh, oh well.

::::.Start.::::

Byakuya was silent. He rarely spoke, since he didn't need to, and showed no emotion. He was strong, as well, and fiercely loyal to Yamamato, and believed in the ways of Seireitei. He was the perfect example of what a Shinigami Captain should be.

But that was only a façade, a mere shadow of what the real Kuchiki Byakuya should have, could have been like.

He could have been so much warmer towards others, more emotional. But, because of his fierce belief on the ways of Seireitei, he refused to allow himself to cry.


	8. Say What Now?

_HitsuxMatsu_

_Word Count: 213_

_I just thought of this randomly. No excuse, other than that._

_No spoilers, really. Just pointless fluff._

Hitsugaya was silent as he sat at his desk, working on some paperwork for that boring stuff that Matsumoto seemed to hate.

The door opened. "Hi, Shirou-chan!"

He glanced up. "Hello, Matsumoto." Looked back down. Continued writing.

…

…

…

Wait.

Just.

A.

_**Minute.**_

…

…

…

"What?!" He stood quickly, almost knocking his chair down.

She pouted a little and tilted her head slightly, crossing her arms and causing him to look away from her, what with their height difference and her lack of a, well, decent fitting shirt. "What's the matter, Taichou? You look like you just saw a ghost."

He stared at her. "You…Just called me…Shirou-chan." He ground out, his eyebrow twitching in disbelief.

She smiled. "Hinamori-chan told me about your nickname _**Shirou-chan**_." He swore he saw a smirk there under that smile. She definitely grew up with Ichimaru, he realized. "She said she liked to call you that sometimes, and that maybe I should, too."

"Momo told you to say that?" He asked. _Oh, she's SO DEAD. I'm literally going to sic Kusajishi fukutaichou on her. I swear it._ A beat. _Well, maybe that's a little cruel. I'll figure something out!_

"Yup, she-" At her Taichou's look of concentration, Matsumoto blinked. "Eh…Taichou?"

He looked up. And sighed. "Matsumoto, just do your paperwork."

"Yes, Taichou."

_Review, please!  
_


	9. Savin' Him, Not You

Savin' Him, Not You

From Vol. 8, Chapter 65

Gin, Zaraki 

T

Words: 92

I don't own Bleach. Deal with it.

---

"The hell'd you do that for, Ichimaru?! I wanted ta cut him!" Zaraki yelled, as Gin touched down near the 5th Division stable; the ties still firmly in place.

"Sorry, sorry. But causin' trouble right in Captain Six's turf'd be kinda stupid, don'tcha think?"

"You just think I can't beat Kuchiki-hime, don't you?"

" 'Course not. S'the other way 'round, eleven-san."

"Oh." A pause. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Well," He paused again. "I guess that's okay, then."

Gin nodded, and there was another silence until;

"Ichimaru, take these damn things offa me!"

"A'course, eleven-san."


	10. Homecoming Welcome

_No pairings. Maybe GanxHana?_

_123 words! Lucky!_

_T fer swearin' and that kind of cool stuff._

_And I don't own Bleach. Although Kuukaku's awesome-sauce._

_Kuukaku-"Yeah, 'course I am! Take that, bitches!"_

_Ahem. On to the drabble._

Kuukaku grimaced.

"Hey, sis!"

…Then proceeded to kick Ganju in the gut.

"The hell're ya bandage up for, retard?"

Ganju was unable to answer, as Kuukaku's foot was on top of his head, but Hanatarou moved forward a little.

"Um…You shouldn't do that, Kuukaku-san…"

"Who're you?"

"H-Hanatarou Y-Yamada…"

Kuukaku paused in her stomping of Ganju's head. Turned. Looked Hanatarou straight in the eye. He gulped. "Yer a Shinigami, right?"

He nodded, slowly. "Y-yes, ma'am."

"And ya know my name? Did retard tell ya?"

Hanatarou assumed said retard was Ganju. "U-um, yes."

She nodded. "Did ya help out retard and strawberry back in the Seireitei?"

"Yes, Kuukaku-san."

Grinning, Kuukaku walked over to the trembling seventh seat, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, welcome ta the family, then, Hana-chan!"

He fainted.


	11. White Tower

_Hanatarou's thoughts. HanaxRuki if you stare at it for 3 hours and squint._

_132 words. 100 won't come easily, I see._

_K. Minimum spoilers, if you know what I'm talking about.  
_

_I don't own Bleach. Need I say more?  
_

It struck through the sky like lightning.

The people that built it, he thought, had probably done that on purpose.

Before Rukia and him met, it had held no meaning to him; just another old monument that didn't affect daily life.

It was simply what it was, a tower in the distance.

But after Rukia had been sentenced and sent there, it turned into a silent reminder of everything that he wasn't, because he couldn't do a single thing to help his new friend.

But then Ichigo came, and it became his goal, because he had to get there to save her, and it didn't matter how beaten down he'd have to get first.

But after the failed execution, when Rukia stayed, it faded, again, into the background of Seireitei's history.


	12. Dreams

_GinxRan, although light._ _  
_

_119 words _

_I don't own Bleach. Yeah, it's sad. _

It wasn't how she'd dreamt it would be.

When she had dreamed about it, there were smiles and happy tears and hugs under the bright blue Seireitei sky. There was sake, too, but that was beside the point.

But, in reality, their next meeting was frowns and blood with swords clashing under the cold, white moon of Las Noches. There definitely wasn't any sake, either.

She did, however, take comfort in the fact that he wasn't comfortable in these surroundings either, his eyes didn't open, his smile stayed huge and false. It was a small comfort, but one she didn't take lightly. No words were exchanged other than the releases of their zanpakuto.

She, for that, was grateful.


	13. Seireitei Porn

_Gin, Yachiru, Zaraki yelling_

_This is T, but read with caution. Nothing bad, just...it's implied._

_175 words  
_

_Yeah, I don't own Bleach. And Ambiguous, this is all your fault. XD_

Gin sat silently in his office, scribbling on a piece of paper. A folder nearby was labeled "Most Requested." Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise, and he looked up, frowning a little as he looked for the source of the noise, sliding the paper inside the folder.

"Ooh, Smiley's drawin'!"

There was a pink and black blur, and the folder disappeared from his desk, and Yachiru appeared in its place. She opened the folder and began to look through, beginning to grin.

"Byakuchi an' Tomato Head're fightin'! Oh, and there's Big Whitey-chan and Beard 'n Hat! I'm gonna show these ta Ken-chan! Maybe you should draw one for 'im, too!"

"Ah? With who, Yachiru-chan?" Gin's smile grew just a little bit wider.

"How's about…Ichi!"

"Mmm'kay, Yachiru-chan. I'll ge' right on tha'."

Yachiru grinned and disappeared again, leaving Gin to go back to drawing. It wasn't long before there was a sudden massive reiatsu burst, coupled with a loud yell.

"ICHIMARU, YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Gin thought that it had been a while since he'd visited 4th Division.


	14. 1 Out of 5

_Onesided IchixHime, hints of IchixRuki _

_192 words _

_ K, K+?  
_

_ I don't own Bleach. So bleh._

_Some vague spoilers for the Hueco Mundo arc, but nothing huge. Stuff that could happen. _

Dear Kurosaki-kun,

If you have this and are reading it now, I can safely guess that I'm gone. I have left this to Kuchiki-san, because I know that when the time comes, she'll definitely get it to you.

What I'm about to tell you is something I've told you once before, but you were asleep and you won't remember. At that time, I told you that if I could live 5 lives, every time being 5 different people, every time Kurosaki-kun, I'd fall in love with you.

But, I also know that you'd always fall for Kuchiki-san, wouldn't you?

So after you've finished reading this, I want you to walk over and hug her really tightly. She got hurt so badly trying to rescue me, and she could have died. So tell her that I say thanks. And after that, I want you to tell her that you love her.

Because I can tell that she loves you back.

So please, do that for me, and think of it as my last wish. Then, say goodbye to all of our friends for me, and tell them that perhaps we'll all meet again someday.

Love,

Inoue


	15. Gin Has A Problem

_Gincentric. Hints of RanxGin, maybe? _

_ 153 words._

_Slight spoilers. But I think most of us know by now, right? _

_ I don't own Bleach. Deal with it._

Sometimes, Gin had a serious problem with living in Las Noches.

This was a combination of the stairs, his outfit, and his lack of a Ran-chan, Rukia-chan, or Izuru to mess with. Because annoying Grimm-chan got boring after a while, anyways, and he was too scared of Halibel and Ulquiorra to try anything on them. That, and he'd already used every conceivable prank on Tousen.

But, back to the stairs and his outfit. Yeah, have you ever seen how long the coat is? Try to the floor long. And that sure as hell does _**not**_ go with stairs.

"Oomph!"

Yes, that was the infamous Ichimaru Gin, former 3rd Division taichou, and the traitor Aizen's right hand man…

Falling down the stairs. Or, well…up the stairs, if you want to get technical.

Perhaps he should ask Aizen for some ramps in Las Noches. At least then he'd be able to wheel Tousen's futon down them.


	16. Unseen Threads of Fate

_Implied IchixRuki, Hints at KaixRuki _

_204 words_

_Spoilers only if you know what I'm talking about.  
_

_I don't own Bleach._

_This is for you, ADDVengance. I finally used your prompt, eh? _

From Kaien to Ichigo. Two men that were dear to her, two men that would save her even if it meant dying…

One that did.

Fate hated her, she was almost certain of that. Aaroniero, using Kaien's countenance, had damn near killed her, but she had killed him first, and now she was laying hopeless on the floor of Las Noches, too weak to move but with enough energy to still be awake. This left her a lot of time to think over everything.

Would Ichigo die like Kaien had, would he become impaled upon her blade of his own will because he'd rather kill himself then kill her? It was a question that she couldn't answer, nor did she want to in the first place.

If she tried hard enough, she could sense his reiatsu. Despite the distance between them, it raged strongly; he must have been in battle.

_Don't die, Ichigo. I don't want another Kaien._

And at the same time, Ichigo paid close attention to Rukia's dying reiatsu.

From Mom to Rukia. Two women that were dear to him, two women that would save him even if it meant dying…

One that did.

He was determined not to let that happen again.

_Alrighty, people! How's about you send in some prompts for me now? That way I can give a good reason as to why I'm not doing my extra credit English homework right now! _


	17. Dreams of Ice

Hitsugayacentric. Hints of HitsuHina, and slight MatsuHitsu, if you squint.

Words: 328

Slight Soul Society Arc spoilers, allusion to Bleach-15 Special-Which is great for Hitsugaya lovers.-

Bleach ain't mine. But I got the games for Christmas!_  
_

_**-**I dream of a plain of ice._

_I feel the presence of "ice."_

_I hear a voice…_

_An echoing voice…_

_Crushing…Engulfing…_

_Resounding in the distance…_

_Just like thunder…_

_Brushing against my hand…Like a delicate flower…_

_On that plain of ice, I die.**-** _–Excerpt from Bleach-15 Special.

"…Chou! Taichou!"

"…Matsumoto, you're…suffocating me."

"Oh, sorry!" Quickly letting go, Matsumoto looked him over. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." He answered easily, before looking up at her, noticing that she looked tired. "How long?"

"Two days, about."

"…Two days…" Hitsugaya repeated, looking thoughtful, before his head shot up. "How's Momo?!"

"Her condition is serious, but she's stable, at least. And you're definitely a lot better, taichou…"

Hitsugaya's face adopted a stricken look. "…In…serious condition? And…what about Aizen?" Already, he feared the worst. Surely, if the man could come out of that attack unscathed…

She paused, before speaking so quietly that he only barely heard her. "Gone."

"I see." He was silent for a moment, before sitting from the pillows propped under him, pushing at his covers. "I want to go see Momo."

"Unohana won't be very happy."

"Keh." Was Hitsugaya's answer to that, as he, slowly, slid out of his bed, and began to walk. "You've visited her, right? Lead the way."

Wordlessly, Matsumoto bit her lip, but nodded, and opened the door. "Of course, taichou."

It took time, but Hitsugaya eventually arrived at Hinamori's room. He stood in the doorway, his hand on the wall as he watched her form, breathing into a mask and fast asleep. He growled, punching the wall weakly. _I swear to you, Momo, I will defeat Aizen, and you'll never have to worry about that bastard again! I swear it._

Matsumoto watched on worriedly, but was silent. There was nothing she could do, was there? "Taichou?"

"I swear…I'll kill him." Hitsugaya spoke quietly. "Even if I die."

_**-**I hear a voice._

_Far…Near…_

_I hear it resounding…_

_Now I decide to search…_

_To find it, and move onward._

_Even if I die on this plain of ice.**-**_


	18. Winner Is King

_Shinji, Ichigo, Hiyori  
_

_ 151 words  
_

_ Names and races? Nothing too bad._

_ I don't own Bleach. At all._

"Hey, I gotta know something, Shinji." Ichigo spoke, looking up from where he ate his food.

"Yeah? What is it, Ichigo?"

"I know that the Shinigami have their own ranking system, and the arrancar've got those Espada guys, so…" Ichigo slurped up his noodles. "What kinda rank system have you guys got?"

"Oh, that? Interesting story, actually. See, every few years, we do a jan-ken-pon tournament to decide who's strongest! Last time, I won, and Hiyori was seco-"

THWACK.

Shinji fell sideways after his head met Hiyori's sandal, before it was stepped on unceremoniously. "Ow."

""You! Learn to shut yer mouth! Dickhead! Get back to work!" Hiyori yelled, pointing at Shinji, then Ichigo.

"What work?!"

"It's your turn for dishes, dickhead! So get to it!"

"You know, it seems more like Hiyori is leader than Shinji, sometimes."

"Yeah, that's probably why she's second at least…"

"Oi! Shut it over there, or yer doin' dishes, too!"

"Yes, ma'am!"


	19. Send Out That Memo!

Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, others pop up

216 words

No real spoilers.

I don't own Bleach.

"_Ienai itami kanashimi de  
KIZUtsuita kimi yo  
Kise nai kako mo seoi atte ikou  
Ikiru koto wo nagedasa nai de-"_

"WHOOOAAA!"

"Renji, shut the hell up, would you?!"

"But Ichigo; it's you! And Rukia!"

"Dude, just shut up and watch! It ain't us!"

"Yer superstars!" Ikkaku spoke, laughing.

"Shut up!" A flying pillow and Ikkaku fell silent.

They watched the episode of the self proclaimed "Bleach" that included "Rukia's" history with some Kaien guy. At the very end, her thoughts were;

"_I'm not worth bleeding over."_

"WHAAAATTT?!"

"The hell is it_**now**_?!" Ichigo growled, looking at Renji.

"That!"

"What?"

"THAT!!"

"WHAT?!"

"What she just said! When she said she wasn't worth bleeding over! When the hell did they send out _**that**_ memo?!" Renji replied, pointing at Ichigo.

"Mem-what?"

"Memo! When we went and rescued her, you, me, taichou, and a hella lot of other people bled for her! It would've been easier with that memo!"

"There is no memo!"

"Of course there is! There has to have been!"

"What in hell are you two talking about?" Rukia asked, walking into the room.

"Noth-"

"Memos!" Renji turned to her, a wild look in his eyes. "When did you send out your memo, Rukia?!"

"…Ah?" Rukia blinked. "Umm, just now?"

"I'll be back!"

Renji stormed out of the room, and Rukia turned to Ichigo. "If he wanted to know so much about my Chappy newsletter, he could have just asked."


	20. Silence

_Urahara, Aizen, Hiyori, Shinji_

_288 words_

_**SPOILERS **for the very recent flashback manga chapters. You've been warned._

_Bleach ain't mine._

"I think we should have dinner with the 5th Division, Sarugaki-san!"

"Are you frickin' insane?! What for?"

"To foster inter-division friendships, of course! Hirako-taichou seems nice."

"Yeah, too bad he thinks he's cool!"

"Isn't he?"

"No!"

"Hey!"

The two 12th Division members turned, seeing Aizen and Shinji in the doorway. Shinji had a large frown on his face.

"Ya pipsqueak, the hell makes you think I ain't cool?"

"Fer one, ya got longer hair than me!"

"Then grow your hair out!"

Urahara turned to Aizen, smiling slightly as he held out a cup. "Tea, Aizen-san?"

"Thank you." Aizen replied, taking the cup and sipping his tea. "Is Sarugaki-san always that loud with you as well?"

"Yes, but there is a secret to her silence. You just have to surprise the words out of her."

"Oh? How?"

"She expects very few of the things I do. Just today, I finished all my paperwork, and she couldn't think of anything to say for 2 hours!"

"Hmm. That's an interesting way of going about it."

"It works."

"Apparently. Do you wish to demonstrate now?"

"Sure!" Urahara turned towards the still arguing Shinji and Hiyori, setting his tea down. "Sarugaki-san!"

"What?"

"Aizen-san thinks you're very pretty!"

Hiyori gaped and, as Urahara had guess, did not speak. Shinji looked surprised for a second, before a snort fought its way past his lips. Then another. Then another, until finally, he was rolling around on the floor laughing.

Urahara turned to a rapidly blinking Aizen. "See? She's quiet."

Shinji, however,. was not. He got a few more guffaws in before Hiyori, finally, kicked him in the head, and he fell silent.


	21. The Hand Thing

_Aizen, Gin_

_172 words_

_Bleach still ain't mine._

"Ne, Aizen-taichou?"

"What is it, Gin? And it's not 'taichou' anymore, you know that."

"Yeah, okay. Anyways, ya know tha' whole thing ya can do with yer hands?"

"The one not to be spoken of in mixed company?"

"Nah, nah. Th' other one."

"Oh, when I stopped Renji's and that Ryoka's blades using only a hand and finger, respectively?"

"Yeah, tha'. How d'ya do tha'?"

"Ah, it's quite simple, really. I merely reinforce my hands with a harder reiatsu than that of the attack coming at me."

"But don' it hurt?"

"Hurt? I suppose that someone lesser than myself would find it somewhat painful, yes, but it doesn't hurt."

_THISISAFLASHBACKTHISISAFLASHBACKTHISISAFLASHBACKTHISISAFLASHBACK_

"I'll be in my rooms. Please, do not disturb me."

"Yessir!"

Aizen shut the door behind himself, looking down at his hand. Small tears of pain appeared in his eyes. "...Yes, that smarts greatly. I do miss dear Unohana-taichou at times like this."

_THISISREALITYTHISISREALITYTHISISREALITYTHISISREALITYTHISISREALITY_

"Yer so cool, Aizen-taichou!"

"Yes, I know, Gin."


	22. The Last Three Letters

_Kaien (KaiRuki if you squint)_

_138 words_

_I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does._

_"Were the last words that I wrote for you_

_Enough to tell you that as I bled  
_

_The light that shown through my painful darkness_

_Was a blinding vision of your eternal smile?"_

He could feel it becoming harder to breathe, but didn't really care. Nejibana had disappeared from even the inner sea that housed her, which was taking up more of his thoughts. Kuchiki shook under him, and he felt a wry smile curl his lips upward.

"Kuchiki." He spoke, a hand coming to rest on her back. "Sorry I...got you into this mess."

There was a lot more that he wanted to say, but he could already feel his consciousness fading fast, and still Nejibana was not there. "You...must've been scared."

He wanted to remind her to never die alone; remind her that their bodies disintegrated, but their hearts stayed with those they died near, in this case her and Ukitake, but all he could say was; "Thank you."

"Now I can...leave my heart behind."

_With you._


	23. Sucks

_Shinji_

_197 words_

**_Major spoilers for TBTM arc._**

_I don't own Bleach._

He had to admit, he had been...well, happy as a captain. Or at least, as happy as you could get in the Seireitei while getting kicked in the face every other day.

The worst of it all was when he and the others had been sent to investigate the stupid hollow invasion, fighting off Kensei's hollow, as well as Mashiro's. If he'd known it was also his last mission, he might have taken his time. That sucked.

Then, of course it couldn't be easy, so the minute that Kensei couldn't move, Hiyori turned as well, slashing him on the chest on her way. Little ingrate.

And, of course, Sousuke popped up right around then, leaving him as the only one to see him, which really sucked.

It didn't seem like _**that**_ ingrate had been waiting for a chance at all.

And, of course, of _**course**_, he already had allies, Tousen from Division 9 and that Ichimaru kid from his own Division. Suckish of him, stealin' the creepy kid from right under his nose like that.

So, technically, it was all right in Seireitei...

'Til it started to suck, of course.


	24. Blind

_Captains and Vice Captains of the Gotei 13_

_138 words_

_Only a spoiler if you know what I'm talking about. But God, Coolhorn's FUGLY. I don't know where this came from, it's so weird.  
_

_I don't own Bleach._

"Oh...my...God."

"...Yeah, what she said."

"Seriously? My eyes burn."

"What he said."

This was the general consensus after the battle of Karakura as the captains and vice-captains watched the fights at the four pillars. At the moment, Yumichika's was on.

"So is this the reason why Ichimaru's eyes were closed now, too? He must do it to protect his eyes."

"Tousen must be glad he's blind."

"He wouldn't understand why he's glad, though, so probably not."

"Lucky bastard."

Yamamoto reached over, turning the projector screen off. "Opinions on Ayasegawa's promotion?"

"The guy didn't go blind. Give it to him."

Nods went around the room, along with various other comments on the fact that Yumichika deserved it.

"It's settled then. Ayasegawa is now the rank of vice captain."


	25. The Seduction

**_"And I'm dancing with a Capulet_**

**_We're so crazy in love_**

**_Crazy!_**

_**You know you want it, you know you want it, you know you want it, you know you want it!"** - He is Legend - The Seduction_

_Hollow Ichigo, Rukia, Ichigo (onesided HIchiRuki, implied IchiRuki)_

_188 words_

_I don't own Bleach._

The King had a rival.

He didn't know it, of course, as dense as he was and as little as he listened to or even spoke to his inner world's inhabitants, but the rivalry was there, nonetheless.

Yes, the hollow coveted his King's precious little Rukia-chan.

Every time he saw her there was a sort of delicious agony the welled up and filled him with a light, almost giddy feeling from all of her own torturously sweet and subtle pain.

These feelings were not from the King's influence, but his and his alone.

And this realization made the feeling all the more enjoyable.

Every single broken piece of her the King had glued, taped, or otherwise put back in place, he wanted so badly to shatter into a million more pieces that it almost hurt.

But pain was his strength, so he stood back, waiting.

One day, the King and dear Rukia-chan would be so close that there would be no avoidance of the rivalry.

One day, he would have her.

One day, he would break her.

One day, she would be _**his.**_


End file.
